Brothers and Sisters
by Scifigrocerygal
Summary: Methos discovers he's not alone in this world. Chapter 6 is now up! Crossover with Stargate: SG-1
1. Chapter 1

-1**Brothers and Sisters**

**Chapter 1**

_This is my first ever attempt at fanfic, please excuse any problems._

_I don't own Highlander and I don't make any money from this._

_If I did I would drive a new car and Highlander would focus mainly on Methos!_

_Thanks, Scifigrocer_

Methos, Duncan and Amanda were sitting in Joe's bar when they heard the door open with a bang.

Startled, they turned around to look at the newcomer. A young woman of about twenty-five with long, dark brown hair met their eyes and laughed "Sorry about the door, it slipped out of my hands" she said lightly. "No problem" answered Adam "it's quite windy out there".

As she walked up to the bar, Duncan and Adam returned to their discussion on music.

"Queen's the best", said Adam "take it from me I've heard all the greatest acts!"

"Impossible!" sputtered Duncan "the true greatest is the London Symphony Orchestra".

"Amanda, what's your opinion?" inquired Adam. "Amanda?"

Duncan and Methos looked puzzled when they realized that Amanda was still staring at the stranger who was now sitting at the bar with a drink and listening to Joe play Classical Gas. ?

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"That woman, something about her looks familiar" Amanda replied still looking at the stranger. "I don't know, she's pretty, but there's no buzz and nothing about her face rings a bell," Mac said, glancing at the stranger briefly.

Well, I'm going to find out straight from the source" Amanda declared

Rising from the table as she spoke, Amanda walked over and purred, "Excuse me dear, have we met before; you look familiar."

The young woman looked up and smiled, "I don't believe so, unless we have met on a dig somewhere. I'm an archeologist and I just got back from a year in China to try and get in touch with someone".

From their table, Adam and Duncan watched Amanda and the young woman talking. "Why do you think Manda thought she knew this lady?" Duncan asked Adam curiously. "Beats me" Adam responded, "I sure don't think I've ever met her before". Just then, Amanda looked over at them.

"Hey Adam, come here", she said.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked over, Duncan following a few steps behind. "How do you do", he said, "Adam Pierson, linguist at your service".

"I'm Anise Fellows; are you an archeologist as well as a linguist?" she said.

"Only an ardent amateur," Adam responded, "I focus much more on the linguistic side."

"Ah, but how would we know about the culture if the linguists didn't translate the writings" Anise replied gracefully.

"Adam, wait," Amanda exclaimed, "you and Anise have the same eyes!"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, puzzled.

"Your eyes both seem to change colors when you speak", Amanda huffed impatiently, and "that's not exactly a normal thing in eye color".

"Amanda's right" Mac spoke up "you do have the same kind of eyes".

Anise looked at all of them carefully and then closed her eyes and looked like she was in deep concentration. Suddenly, Duncan and Amanda felt startled as they felt Anise giving off a strong buzz. "What manner of trick is this?" asked a flabbergasted Duncan as he felt Adam's Quickening grow stronger too and seem for just a minute to touch Anise's.

Then, just as suddenly, Anise's buzz disappeared and she looked at Adam. "So, I find you again after all these years" she said. "What do you mean?" demanded Adam in a startled voice.

"In a way I'm not surprised you don't know me even if your Quickening does" Anise responded. "The circumstances in which we last met were not ones to inspire happy memories."

"I'm your sister, Adam, or maybe I should say Methos.

_What do you think? Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Brothers and Sisters**

**Chapter 2**

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Andriabow, thank you for my first review.**_

"_So, I find you again after all these years" she said. "What do you mean?" demanded Adam in a startled voice. _

"_In a way I'm not surprised you don't know me even if your Quickening does" Anise responded. "The circumstances in which we last met were not ones to inspire happy memories."_

"_I'm your sister, Adam, or maybe I should say Methos._

Adam staggered a few steps back and stared at Anise. In a voice suddenly gone hoarse, he said "My sister? How can that be possible?"

Then suddenly, as if hearing had unlocked a flow of memories he remembered seeing her before, laughing with him over a practical joke, admiring together a vista on a jungle river, remembering for the first time in centuries that he was not alone; that he had a family. And just like that, he knew that the young woman in front of him was his sister, and she was not young, she was just as old as he was!

Amanda and Duncan stared first at him, then at Anise as both of them began to cry and smiling through the tears, threw their arms around each other in a hug. Joe walked up at that moment, a little worried. He had never seen Methos cry before and now he was crying and hugging someone Joe had never seen before!

"Mac?" What is going on here? Who is this?" Joe asked.

It's Adam's sister" Duncan replied, his own eyes glistening. "He hasn't seen her in so long; he forgot who she was until she reminded him."

"Adam has a sister?" Joe could not believe his ears; "that's impossible!"

Methos and Anise broke from their hug and began talking at the same time in a language none of the others recognized. Then, as if just remembering their presence, Methos turned and said "Guys, meet my sister Anise"

None of them could believe it, the Methos they knew, who always looked too old for his young body seemed to have vanished. This Methos was young and carefree, happy to have found his sister again.

Duncan was the first to recover from his shock. "Pleased to meet you" he said,

"Methos has been holding out on me by not introducing me to his lovely sister."

"Don't blame him", she said, "I haven't been around much lately myself."

Joe held out his hand, "Joe Dawson" he said.

Anise looked at him for a moment and said, "You always had such interesting friends, Methos"

He looked at her for a moment and then understood what she was talking about.

Turning back the cuff of his sleeve, he replied, "comes with the territory".

Looking at the symbol on his wrist, she laughed.

Turning back her own cuff, she replied "hide in plain sight, isn't that what you say, ADAM." While the three of them stared at the Watcher symbol on her wrist she continued, "Actually, that's the reason I'm here. I was looking for a certain ex-watcher by the name of Adam Pierson because I was hoping he would know where to start looking for a certain missing brother of mine; I just didn't know that he could tell me so exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

_Turning back her own cuff, she replied "hide in plain sight, isn't that what you say, ADAM." While the four of them stared at the Watcher symbol on her wrist she continued, "Actually, that's the reason I'm here. I was looking for a certain ex-watcher by the name of Adam Pierson because I was hoping he would know where to start looking for a certain missing brother of mine; I just didn't know that he could tell me so exactly."_

Adam laughed and said, "No wonder you showed up at Joe's, you thought he would tell you where to look for "Adam".

Anise laughed, "Yes, I didn't expect that we would both be in the same job at the same time!"

Joe spoke up "So what part of the Watchers are you in?"

"I'm in archeology" she said, "I go to digs and try to find evidence of past Watchers and Immortals. That is why Adam and I have never crossed paths before. Recently, I dug up some of your old journals, Methos, and they reminded me of how long it's been since I saw you."

"Why did you lose contact?" asked Macleod curiously.

"Because the last time I saw him his friends weren't so nice and they chased me off," she said briefly.

"Oh, no wonder you ran off if you met Kronos" Amanda said. "I would run too."

"Yes, but I knew Methos wouldn't stay for long, that kind of behavior was never the man I knew. I guess I just was too wrapped up in my own life to go looking until now.

And, I figured that when he straightened out he would come find me, I did not expect him to forget all about my existence! I figured he just didn't want to see me."

"Okay, enough questions for now", Methos said, "I am going to have a long talk with my sister and you guys can chat some more later."

"Ready, Anise?" He asked with a smile.

"Always", she replied. "But can we stop and get some takeout?

I have been hungry for Chinese food for weeks! You can't get the good kind in China."

"Deal", Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Chinese food it is."

_**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but if I did not post this, it would be nothing at all.**_

_**My job has been busy lately and I have not had any inspiration until last night.**_

_**Chapter 4 coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**Chapter 4**

"_Ready, Anise?" He asked with a smile._

"_Always", she replied. "But can we stop and get some takeout?_

_I have been hungry for Chinese food for weeks! You can't get the good kind in China." _

"_Deal", Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Chinese food it is."_

"Here we are", Methos said "welcome to my house. "

Anise looked around slowly and turned back to look at him

"It doesn't look like you she said but I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah the Watchers would be real suspicious if they saw how I really like my decor."

She laughed, "The Watchers have never been known for their fashion sense." Chuckling Methos sat down and suddenly serious he said "I need to know why you were looking for me; are you in trouble, or am I?"

"Neither really", she said, "but I found your journals in the grave of an ancient watcher we were digging up. I recognized them as yours as soon as I saw them and hid them from the others. After I read them I realized how long it had been since I heard from you."

"When the dig was over I came looking for you, partly to give you the journals and partly to see if you wanted to be friends again."

"I'm glad" he said "because now I realize why I tried to forget you. It was too hard to remember that I had pushed you away."

"Don't regret the past, Methos" she said quietly "just look forward to a future full of promise."

"Now, tell me what you have been doing since I last saw you and all about those friends of yours."

As Methos began talking he sat back and relaxed realizing this was the first time he felt really happy since he joined the horsemen.

He knew he would do whatever it took to stay with his sister.

Family. He had a family now.


	5. Chapter 5

Anise woke up and stretched lazily. She could smell breakfast cooking in the other room; Methos had always been a good cook, at least since she had convinced him it was an art worthy of learning.

At least he had agreed to learn in time to have a teacher in the art of Roman cuisine.

"_A teacher?!" "I'm the one who perfected Roman cuisine!" _Startled, Anise sat up in bed; _"Adam? I didn't think that would work after so long!"_

"_That just shows how close we still are" _he said, "_that we can still communicate in thought after so long."_

"_I'm glad, it has come in handy more than once over the years" _she said.

"_It probably won't work over long distances for awhile"_, Methos replied, "_not until we use it some more anyway"._

"_Give me 15 minutes to take a shower", _she said, _"and then I'll come out and have some breakfast"_

After breakfast, the two of them sat down with their coffee to talk over plans.

"Well, what are your plans, Sister?" Methos said, "Maybe I can help you."

"Well, I currently have a great-great- granddaughter working in Colorado who is a pre-immortal; she has a doctor friend who is immortal, but I felt that I should be there when she crosses over."

"Where does she work?" Adam asked.

"She's a Major in the U.S. Air Force; she has a PhD in theoretical astrophysics, and is currently stationed at NORAD.

I hacked what records I could find, but all they said was that she works on the Stargate project, whatever that is."

Anise stared into her coffee for a little bit, then continued;

"I want to go out there and see if there's some way for me to work on this project with her, that way if she happens to "die" while on base I could hopefully cover for her or at least get her out safely. But first I'm going to follow her for awhile and try to figure out a way in without too much trouble."

"Let me come with you" Methos said, "I don't want to lose sight of you after this long anyway, and maybe we could figure out a cover together.

Do you know anything else about this project that we could use to get in?"

Only that she works with a Colonel Jack O'Neill, who has a PhD in Astronomy, a Murray Teal'c, specialty in African cultures, and a Dr Daniel Jackson, an archeologist who specializes in ancient Egypt.

Adam sat up straight, "Daniel Jackson? I know him, we went to Oxford together, he was a brilliant scholar and I think he suspected what I was. We were roommates and he was very astute."

"Do you think he would remember you? That could help us out in meeting Samantha."

"Yes, he probably would ... I have it!" Adam said suddenly, "We will go and visit; you can be my ex-wife. We could have gotten married and then decided we worked better as just partners in archeology"

Anise laughed, "Isn't that a little farfetched?"

"Not necessarily, we could say we were too similar to stand living together, but similar enough that we work together very well."

"I guess it would work, we can pay a friendly visit and hopefully meet his friends while we are there. If I can meet my granddaughter, she will be drawn to me by the blood ties we share."

Adam looked at her curiously "Have you ever figured out why we and our progeny can have children when other Immortals can't?"

She shook her head, frowning as she considered his question. "No, as you know it's not always my children who become Immortal, you know. Sometimes it doesn't show until the grandchildren, or in this case a great-great-grandchild.

I track them as best I can, but I lose sight of some over time as they spread out, thankfully those offspring I do get to train watch their own lines, so I don't have to watch their children as well."

"Mine, I have never watched closely, but once in a great while I meet one and I know they are mine. I met one a few years ago; sadly, he was killed in an accident a few years later."

"I'm sorry, Methos, it is always hard when one dies"

"Now, let's work on your identity, we need to make airproof identities if we're going to convince any Air Force background checks that we were married once. Because you know that if Daniel and your granddaughter are on such a classified project, they will check our identities. By the way, what is your granddaughter's name?"

"Her name is Major Dr Samantha Carter."

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, real life took over for a while, and then I was just procrastinating the rest of the time! Anyway, I will try to finish this, but I have another story to finish too, plus a plot bunny half written in a notebook that keeps demanding attention. I will say however, as a disclaimer, that I am a reader-- not a writer-- and it was rather cheeky of me to ever try and post more than a oneshot.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yes, I'm finally back, it has been a crazy year for me, in the last 6 months I have bought a house, my laptop crashed, I started a second job, and bought a new laptop. Now I am finally posting a new chapter for this story. I have been blown away by all the reviews and alerts this story has received, thank you to everyone for waiting!  
**

**Chapter 6**

"_Now, let's work on your identity, we need to make airproof identities if we're going to convince any Air Force background checks that we were married once. Because, you know that if Daniel and your granddaughter are on such a classified project, they will check our identities. By the way, what is your granddaughter's name?"_

"_Her name is Major Dr Samantha Carter."_

Dr Adam Pierson and Dr Anise Pierson, his ex-wife, stepped off the plane from Seattle to Colorado Springs. Glancing around the airport as they walked, they made their way to baggage pickup and picked up their luggage.

A young man in an Air Force uniform walked up to them and addressed Adam,

"Dr Pierson? I'm Lt. Weaver; Dr Jackson has been held up and sent me to take you to his apartment."

"Thank you, Lieutenant; will Daniel be busy for very long?"

"No sir, he should be done within the next couple hours, but he didn't want you to have to wait for him."

They followed the Lt. out of the airport and got into a sedan that was waiting for them outside. On the way to Daniel's house, no one spoke much; when they got to the apartment, Lt Weaver let them in, showed them to the guest room, and sat down in a corner of the living room after informing them that he would remain until Daniel arrived. Anise browsed around the artifacts in Daniel's living room until one particular one caught her eye. "Adam, come here, this looks familiar," she said in an ancient dialect of Latin that only she and Methos had spoke for the last 2500 years.

Methos came over and looked at it closely, then chuckled. "I remember that, you gave it to me when I had caught more waterfowl hunting on the Nile than all the other men." He turned it over and said, "See, there is my mark. Just when did you give me that?"

She thought a minute before coming up with the answer, "I think Thotmes III was the ruler of Egypt when I gave you that; remember, you were a small court official, and spent more time socializing than working."

"I remember now, for such a primitive time, we always were quite happy, and you made an excellent house mistress."

Lt. Weaver spoke up, "What are you two talking about?"

Anise and Methos exchanged a look, "We were comparing our ideas on what period this piece came from, it is somewhat unusual."

Adam flopped back on the couch then and began chatting with their escort, discussing the attractions in Colorado Springs.

Awhile later, the door opened and Daniel stepped through, after he hung his coat up he turned and saw them sitting there talking.

"Adam!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe you came to see me!"

"Well you're not exactly easy to find you know, but my partner and I were between digs and I thought it would be good to catch up with you." Adam smiled and pulled Anise up next to him. "This is Anise Pierson, my ex-wife and partner" "Ex-wife? How does that work?" Daniel asked.

Anise laughed, "We were friends who thought we would be good lovers, turned out we were better as just friends. But, it was very amicable and we decided to keep working together, and it's been pretty good, even if it's a little weird sometimes." "Wow, I never knew that you got married, it sounds like we have a lot to catch up on. But, I promised my friends I would meet them for dinner tonight, they said you could come along, Jack said he wants to hear the stories from college."

Adam laughed, "Did you tell him they involve a lot of beer?"

"No, he thinks I'm a lightweight." Daniel shook his head, "I let him have his fun and played along."

Anise chuckled, "Well, maybe it's time for him to learn archeologists know how to party. Who are the rest of your friends?"

"Well there's Jack O'Neill of course, then there's Murray Teal, and Sam Carter."

"Sounds like an interesting bunch of people, I can't wait to meet them." Anise said.


End file.
